Ushanghal'alha Tamishemshekian
The Ushanghal'alha Tamishemshekian or the Annals of Ushanghal's Throne, is an ancient narrative written during or slightly after the reign of Zanoralu II in Ushanghal (c. -3235 to -3220) about the Caratis River War, or the War for the Caratis Valley as it is called in the work. It is considered the first contemporary historical narrative ever written in a Peroatlan Language, and reflects the growing prevalence of writing and reading records in the late Ushanghalin period. Original Text Feron, eziminokdesopian ot shekinpondepuan pa van desopiuti. I pamhen mipinian desop kezfotpomipin detushokCaratis ilishemlekaZanelekilim, Zanoralu. I pa desop uti, tushua beshutinan paxige atasonosheli okshuaradinan Ushaorainan shut, tushua pin mhenme Feshainan. Elan po okzente mi ot pomhen kunha exaCaratis Amlhan ot bilhan. Uti po xeshim texeitamlhaUshanghal'alha, pavimazatimokZanelekim, Dofin, Mitanorain, ot Omapontukin. I paika desop uti, tushua kezin penmi'in paxige oran kezfot elan pa ezimvar, ot pa ob ataponradeshinan tushua tuelan vandata, demhen ot depaZanelekim. ilishemdoektamishem lekaZanoraluim, Zanamlha, kezfot Ushaora, podenente mixxeati, ot DadepiElekanim po ezim(radeshun) xedonasupan. Translated Text Feron, the keeper of stories and writer of histories gives this tale. I wish to tell of the events which took place in the Valley of the Caratis during the reign of Our Emperor, Zanoralu. I tell this so that those who read it may know of the brave deeds done by the warriors of Ushaora to expel the Feshans. They came from the south and wished to destroy the cities and walls along the Caratis. This included the holy city of Ushanghal's Throne, birthplace of the First Emperor, the Founder, the Conqueror, and the Goddess-Guided. I tell this also so that those who come after may know the lands which they protect and hear of those who fought to provide it for them, in the Emperor's will and name. Now, to the telling: In the eighth year of the reign of Zanoralu, the Grand City, that is Ushaora, flourished in the north. and the Alliance of Kings kept the peace among all Peroatlans. Trade and goods traveled to Ushaora, the center of the world, from all directions. Fruits and spices from the hills of Nalakab flooded its markets, animals and great quantities of grains came by boat from the Nitalha peoples, ports along the Lazouden traded with Peroatlans at this time, and Shiusin or specifically Siwsse traders brought metals and other goods from far western lands. All of these things were available to the Emperor and his Nobles. Now in the south live Feshans. They gather at their greatest camps along the Zeshotis Chezouden river. A warlike people, the seek to destroy their neighbors on every border, as we have heard from the Nitalhain that they two have made war with the tribes from Zeshotis and fought fiercely to turn them back. The Goddesses, in their wisdom and grace deem fit to feed the land in some places with rivers, and others with stone and mountains, and still others with sand and sea, or dry desert. Some lands are more hospitable than others and there are few known lands more lush and fertile than the Valley of the Caratis. Long coveted have been the rolling hills and clear water pools found in the basin, and since our ancestor clans arrived, the sons of Pero, we have been in conflict with others who wish to claim it for their own. As is well known, it was Ushanghal himself who united the cities in the valley against a Feshan chief, as his holy rise to prominence, and we know that his father, and the other Elekan of the Caratis spent much of their reigns securing the frontiers against outsiders from the north and the west. It is this land that we discuss in this telling of history, and the fight that has been continuing for generations there. By the time Zanoralu was Zanelek in Ushaora, The Caratis Valley had not seen war for more than two generations. When the armies of Zanarok, son of Zanarok, grandson of Ushanghal took war to the Feshans and marched all the way to the Zeshotis, the Feshans were much weakened, and had not the might to make war for a lifetime. Now the chieftains of the various clans of the Feshans gathered for war, as was their custom, to decide what land they should invade for plunder. A Chieftain by the name of Cardep Corteb? rose from among them and said "Great and Mighty Brethren; I seek to bring glory and wealth to our people, as our fathers did, and their fathers before them. And what land more full of wealth and plunder lies near than the Caratis, with cities and kings and fields. Their Zanelek has come upon us and humbled our fathers in battle, seeking to shame us- but we will not remain shamed! I call upon the tribes to gather and bring war upon the Sons of Pero." And so the tribes gathered under the banner of Cardep and his number grew to a multitude of armed warriors.